Pretty When You Cry
by Ever Faltering
Summary: Co-written by Alonia Everclear and Faltering Hues. Seifer and Rinoa's summer in Deling city ends abruptly after a night of fire and passion. Seifer/Rinoa. Song-fic.


  
  
  
  


Pretty When You Cry   
by   
Faltering Hues and Alonia Everclear   
  
**.·º°º·.·º°º·.·º°º·.·º°º·.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed at him softly licking at the ice cream perched on top of the cone in his hand. With a grin she took it from him, her blue eyes sparkling. A tragedy struck as the pink mound of ice tumbled from the cone splattering on the hot Deling City sidewalk. Immediately her porcelain face drooped into a frown.   
  
"My ice cream." Rinoa said softly looking dejectedly at the ground. Seifer smirked and slid a finger under her chin lifting her brown her yes to meet his gaze.   
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Seifer said slyly. Rinoa smiled shyly glancing away from his penetrating eyes. Then she kissed him sliding her hand up his neck to unfasten his necklace. Dangling it in front of him, she then turned and ran across the street dashing into the park.   
  
With a shrug Seifer ran after her. He carefully followed the direction she went.   
  
  
  
_(...You're made of my rib bone, baby   
You're made of my sin   
And I can't tell where your lust ends   
And where your love begins...)_   
  
  
  
The chase was on as she dashed between trees and under branches. Seifer broke branches when they got in his way. Making a decision, he stood still against the backside of a tree. At this position, Rinoa wouldn't be able to see him.   
  
After a moment, light footsteps could be heard from the other side. "Seifer?" The necklace clanked softly within her grasp. He couldn't deny the smirk that begged to cover his face. All the muscles in his body tensed noticeably and...   
  
  
  
_(...I didn't want to hurt you baby   
I didn't want to hurt you   
I didn't want to hurt you   
But you're pretty when you cry...)_   
  
  
  
.....With a growl he tackled her, sending them both sprawling to the ground. He crawled on top of her and kissed her suddenly. His lips were full of lust and passion, over powering all her senses. He ravished her neck with tiny bites and kisses.   
  
Seifer was working his way lower. He paused every few seconds to hear Rinoa's sounds of bliss escape. Lifting himself up a little, he undid the one button of her duster. Gently, Seifer ran the palm of his hand along Rinoa's cheek. She flashed him a dazed smile.   
  
Reaching down, Rinoa pulled the skirt up around her waist. Then she ran tiny fingers up his neck and chin. Her fingertips fluttered across his skin, contacting his lips occasionally.   
  
He snagged a hold of the top of her shorts. In a few precise movements, the shorts and undergarments were down towards Rinoa's knees. She looked up to him for conformation. All signals were go. All answers were yes. Her hands slid down. The sound of a zipper was heard, and she met his eyes.   
  
His hands, his lips, his tongue were all over her. Caressing her skin, sliding against her pleasure points.   
  
  
  
_(...And the moon gives me permission   
And I enter through her eyes   
She's losing her virginity   
And all her will to compromise...)_   
  
  
  
"Oh Seifer" her voice was a shudder, a simple whisper as she gave him the most precious thing a woman could ever give a man. He looked down at her, the moon reflecting in her eyes. Playing across the expanse of her chocolate hair.   
  
Her hand tightened around the silver links still clenched in her hands.   
  
  
  
_(...I didn't want to hurt you baby   
I didn't want to hurt you   
I didn't want to hurt you   
But you're pretty when you cry...)_   
  
  
  
He pressed into her, all his weight crashing down on her body. She cried out, her perfect lips parting in a wail. There was a mixture of pleasure and pain rocketing through her body.   
  
Tears sprang in her lusty eyes, rolling down her pale face. He drove into her hard, her body his toy beneath him. He looked down upon her fact contorted in ecstasy, tears staining her skin.   
  
She was so pretty when she cried.   
  
  
  
_(...I didn't want to fuck you baby   
I didn't want to fuck you   
I didn't want to fuck you   
But you're pretty when you're mine...)_   
  
  
  
And she was his, Rinoa Heartily was his for this moment. This here and now, he owned every part of her body. No matter how rich she was, no matter how important her father was.   
  
No matter how much he resented her for all of it.   
  
  
  
_(...I didn't really love you baby   
I didn't really love you   
I didn't really love you   
But I'm pretty when I lie...)_   
  
  
  
"Don't stop" she said, her voice a husky whisper. He moaned in response taking her. He was all untamed passion, blazing lust and ferocious power. They moved in time together, two bodies under a starlight sky. Skin pulling against skin, need meeting need as they crashed together again and again.   
  
She was looking to love him.   
  
He was looking to hurt her.   
  
  
  
_(...You hurt me baby   
  
I hurt you baby...)_   
  
  
  
She never knew it but she hurt him so badly. With all her joy and light and happiness. She didn't know what it was like to be a failure. That was something she would probably never experience. To fail. To be unaccepted. To be unliked. He couldn't even care for another person.   
  
All he knew how to do was bring hurt, and she would never understand that.   
  
At last they reached their moment of bliss together, her body moving beneath his in new ways. He fell against her breathing hard into her hair, Rinoa's shuddering moans matching his own.   
  
  
  
_(...If you knew how much I loved you   
You would run away   
But I treat you bad   
It always makes you want to stay...)_   
  
  
  
"Seifer, I love you" she whispered beneath him. He gazed into her eyes for a long moment before reaching up to pull his necklace from her fingers. The chain dragged slightly against her skin. It was cold hard metal. Without a word, Seifer stood up.   
  
He pulled his coat on and turned. The grass flattened beneath his boots.   
  
"Seifer!" she called out to him from her place on the ground. The moon gleamed in her eyes. It managed to make the pain and surprise more real. One of her pale hands reached out to him. Seifer stopped looking over his shoulder at her. Those brown eyes held love. His were orbs of green over flowing with a cold mist.   
  
Seifer Almasy strode out of the clearing, and out of her life that summer.   
  
  
  
_(...I didn't want to hurt you baby   
I didn't want to hurt you baby   
I didn't want to hurt you baby   
I didn't want to hurt you baby...)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The song is Pretty When You Cry by Vast.   
  
We had a lot of fun writing this, and hope that you enjoyed reading it just as much! 


End file.
